


Новый друг

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Мэтта спасает какой-то пес.





	Новый друг

Мэтт перескакивает невысокую ограду и кубарем скатывается по склону. Полицейские машины проносятся мимо. Можно выдохнуть. Голова кружится. Проклятые головорезы из русской мафии Бруклина! Мэтт стягивает черную тряпичную маску. Мокрая и пахнет свежей кровью. Снимает перчатку и трогает голову — пара швов не помешает. Движение в кустах заставляет напрячься.  
  
Пес. Всего лишь пес. Тот самый пес, который буквально несколько минут назад спас ему жизнь, бросившись на верзилу с пистолетом. Мэтт снимает вторую перчатку и протягивает открытую ладонь. Горячий влажный язык. Пес утыкается головой в бедро.  
  
— Эй, парень! Спасибо! — Мэтт треплет пса по холке. Улыбаться больно: губа разбита. — Пошли-ка ко мне, а? С меня как минимум знатный стейк!  
  
Почувствовав, как снова лизнули ладонь, он поднимается с земли и манит виляющего хвостом пса за собой.  
  
Залатав себя, накормив и отмыв пса, Мэтт падает на кровать. Что-то большое и все еще влажное — и почти не пахнущее псиной, — ложится под бок, утыкаясь мокрым носом в плечо. Утром первым делом приходит в голову мысль, что все еще спящему рядом вчерашнему спасителю нужно имя. Рокко, разумеется! Как вообще еще можно назвать пса? Рокко отзывается на имя. Радостно лакает воду из кастрюли: миски нет. Обещанный стейк оказывается на тарелке рядом, а себе Мэтт заказывает пиццу. Голова раскалывается, тело ломит. Пока Рокко — хороший мальчик и не просится на улицу.   
  
Включив кофеварку, Мэтт задумывается, насколько же больше плохих вещей стало происходить в Бруклине в последние месяцы. Нужно с этим что-то делать. Слишком большой и непростой район, и как-то же он жил раньше...  
  
Рокко внезапно бежит к входной двери, лает, но виляет хвостом. Лишь через несколько мгновений Мэтт понимает, что Фогги поднялся на его этаж и вышел из лифта.  
  
— О, что-то новое, — улыбается в дверях он и гладит Рокко. — Какой хороший мальчик! И откуда ты у нас такой?  
  
— Он вчера спас мне жизнь, — устало бросает Мэтт, жестом приглашая в квартиру. — Долгая история. Сейчас пиццу принесут — вкратце расскажу. Там что-то совсем все плохо...  
  
— Я понимаю, Мэтт, — понижает голос Фогги, словно не хочет, чтобы Рокко услышал, — что ты крайне лоялен к ограниченным возможностям, да и про зрение — тем более, но где, реально, ты нашел этого одноглазого пса?  
  
— В Бруклине. Он набросился на человека с пистолетом, а потом следовал за мной, я... — звонок в дверь не дает закончить.  
  
Рокко заходится радостным лаем. Курьер передает коробку с пиццей открывшему дверь Фогги. Пес нагло утаскивает кусок, как только открывается крышка, и жадно его ест. А ему стейк отдали, — хмыкает про себя Мэтт, наливая кофе и Фогги.  
  
— Кстати, на фейсбуке моя... наша клиентка писала о пропаже очень похожего пса, — говорит Фогги.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
— Что ты так редко бываешь в офисе, что я не уверен, знаешь ли ты мисс Бишоп или нет.  
  
— Я про другое, — мотает головой Мэтт.  
  
— А! — Фогги лезет за телефоном, что-то ищет и читает с экрана: — Пропал пес. Лаки, лабрадор (наверное), один глаз, откликается еще на «Пицца-пес». А там потом еще и фото этой вот собаки. По мне — похож.  
  
  
Через час в квартире оказываются молодая бойкая девушка и мрачный мужчина под сорок, которому не помешал бы душ. Рокко тут же бросается к девушке, а мужчина так и стоит, чуть ссутулившись, в дверях.  
  
— А это пес Клинта, — замечает он. — Он сначала не отходил от входа в больницу, потом торчал у морга. Я подумал и решил кремировать и пепел рассыпать, а то видел я тот фильм с Гиром. Пес-то хороший, незачем ему у могилы моего брата тусить. Да и не уверен, что Клинт бы обрадовался перспективе быть сожранным червями. Пес в тот день и пропал.  
  
Девушка обнимает Рокко, тот — облизывает ее лицо и точно рад встрече, и она смеется. Мэтт понимает, что давно хотел познакомиться с Наташиным Клинтом Бартоном, но, похоже, уже не выйдет. Как и то, что вроде бы Рокко — совсем не Рокко и не его новый друг.


End file.
